doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Plano Cartmel
Plano Cartmel (Cartmel Masterplan, em inglês) é um termo inventado por fãs e popularizado pela Doctor Who Magazine que descreve de forma resumida a "visão" geral que o editor de argumentos Andrew Cartmel e alguns roteiristas da série, incluindo Marc Platt e Ben Aaronovitch, tiveram para uma reintrodução do mistério e da caracterização sombria do Sétimo Doctor nas últimas temporadas da série clássica de Doctor Who. O "plano" — embora Marc Platt o tenha descrito como "mais uma atmosfera e direção" que um plano detalhado Marc Platt entrevistado por outpostskaro.com em 1 de Outubro de 2009 — incluía jogar pistas sobre as verdadeiras origens do Doctor ao longo da parte final da era do Sétimo Doctor. No entanto, devido ao cancelamento da série e a mudanças ocasionais aos roteiros feitas por John Nathan-Turner, pouquíssimas partes deste "plano-mestre" chegaram a aparecer nos episódios. O "plano" acabou sendo levado adiante em outros tipos de publicação, e foi especialmente enfatizado nos livros da Virgin New Adventures em geral, e particularmente no livro Lungbarrow. Visão Geral Propósito e origens O Plano Cartmel foi uma tentativa de restaurar um pouco do mistério em torno da figura do Doctor e dos Time Lords depois de anos de exposição e familiaridade por parte do público.DWM 341, Revenge of the Accidental Tourist, pp 26-31 O termo "Cartmel Masterplan" é geralmente considerado como tendo sido criado por fãs, e surgiu na mesma época em que se começou a discutir o que poderia ser considerado canon em Doctor Who. O plano De um modo geral, o plano de Cartmel incluía a revelação de que o Doctor seria na verdade uma espécie de reencarnação do Outro, uma figura misteriosa do passado de Gallifrey que teria ajudado a formar a sociedade dos Time Lords e aperfeiçoar a tecnologia de viagem no tempo. Um primeiro esboço do roteiro de Ghost Light, que se passava não em Gabriel Chase, na Terra, mas na casa ancestral do Doctor em Gallifrey, deveria ser o ponto de partida para a revelação, mas foi vetado pelo então produtor da série, John Nathan-Turner. Os planos de Cartmel foram depois incorporados na série de livros Virgin New Adventures, com contribuições do próprio Cartmel e de outros roteiristas do final da era do Sétimo Doctor, e culminaram no último livro da série New Adventures com o Sétimo Doctor, Lungbarrow. Uma referência direta ao Outro aparece em uma sequência de flashback incluindo ele, Rassilon e Omega, na novelização do arco Rememberance of the Daleks, escrita por Ben Aaronovitch. Em algum momento anterior a 1992, Cartmel, Aaronovitch e Platt se juntaram e compartilharam suas ideias sobre Gallifrey. Estas foram levadas ao então editor das New Adventures, Peter Darvill-Evans, que as incorporou em um guia de Doctor Who para escritores.Season 27 - What Might Have Been por Felicity Scoones & Jon Preddle Referências Temporadas 25 e 26 As temporadas 25 e 26 incluem diversas pistas que levariam a história a essa nova direção. Algumas de fato aparecem na versão final dos episódios, outras não: * O Doctor parece cometer um deslize ao falar com Ace a respeito da Mão de Omega, dizendo "...e que problema nós tivemos com o protótipo!", logo em seguida corrigindo para eles tiveram. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) * O Doctor diz explicitamente a Davros que é "muito mais do que um simples Time Lord". (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) A cena foi excluída da transmissão original pela BBC supostamente porque John Nathan-Turner era contra a caracterização do Doctor como um deus, pois isso poderia causar ofensa Entrevista com Andrew Cartmel no documentário 'Endgame', incluso no DVD de (TV: Survival). Algumas regiões, incluindo o Canadá, transmitiram o episódio com a cena intacta. * Lady Peinforte diz saber sobre as ações do Doctor durante a Idade das Trevas de Gallifrey, muito antes da suposta data de seu nascimento, de acordo com a estátua Nemesis. (TV: Silver Nemesis) * Quando dizem a Lady Peinforte que o Doctor é um Time Lord, ela parece balançar a cabeça como se dissesse "não", antes de responder. (TV: Silver Nemesis) * Control diz ao Doctor que ele não se encaixa em nenhuma descrição de espécies alienígenas. Como a missão de Light era catalogar todas as formas de vida, presume-se que os Time Lords estivessem catalogados. (TV: Ghost Light) * Morgaine identifica o Doctor como Merlin, o sábio e mentor do Rei Arthur, sugerindo que o Doctor viria a se tornar Merlin em uma história futura. (TV: Battlefield) * Fenric diz que, certa vez, o Doctor "desenterrou ossos da areia do deserto e fez deles peças de xadrez". O Doctor então derrotou Fenric em um jogo de Xadrez e o baniu para as Dimensões das Sombras por 17 séculos. Isto insinua que o Doctor seria possuidor de poderes extraordinários e da habilidade de banir alguém que é essencialmente um deus. No entanto, não se pode saber até que ponto esta história é verdade. (TV: The Curse of Fenric) Além disso, o Doctor pareceu ganhar novos poderes nunca vistos antes na série. * Em Battlefield ele consegue hipnotizar dois personagens usando apenas seus olhos, de modo similar ao Master. * Na mesma história, ele aparentemente derrota Mordred botando a mão na cabeça deste e desferindo um choque que o derruba. Ele simplesmente diz que "Tempo e Time Lords não esperam por ninguém". (TV: Battlefield) Uma cena não filmada de Survival mostraria o Master desafiando a identidade e a verdadeira natureza do Doctor. O Doctor argumentaria que todo mundo precisa "evoluir" de um modo ou de outro. Esta cena foi cortada quando pareceu que a série estava chegando ao seu fim. A equipe de produção decidiu então usar um final diferente, para que a série não terminasse com essa questão em aberto. Planos para a temporada 27 A 27ª temporada, se tivesse sido feita, incluiria um episódio de Marc Platt intitulado Ice Time, onde seria revelado que o Doctor teria treinado Ace para que ela se tornasse uma Time Lord, e, com sua atitude rebelde, ajudasse a remodelar as políticas de Gallifrey e redefinir o papel do planeta na segurança do tempo e do espaço. Isto é mencionado a Ace pelo Doctor em PROSA:Set Piece e Lungbarrow. Algo bem similar a isto acontece no webcast Death Comes to Time. Ice Time introduziria também um delinquente dos anos 1960 que seria ajudado pelo Doctor. Após a despedida de Ace, uma história subsequente, ambientada nos anos 80, apresentaria a filha daquele personagem, uma ladra aristocrata que se tornaria a nova companheira do Doctor. A temporada terminaria com a história Alixon, que talvez mostraria a regeneração do Sétimo para o Oitavo Doctor, e a despedida de Sylvester McCoy. Os conceitos destas histórias acabaram sendo desenvolvidos mais tarde em roteiros para áudios, como parte da coleção The Lost Stories da Big Finish Productions. Outras mídias Andrew Cartmel introduziu outros aspectos de suas ideias quando começou a escrever tiras em quadrinhos para a Doctor Who Magazine, começando com sua história de estreia, "Fellow Travellers", na qual revela-se que o Doctor havia mantido contatos com humanos na Terra por anos e comprado uma casa lá. As histórias mais sofisticadas e maduras dos livros da Virgin New Adventures fizeram do Doctor um personagem mais enigmático e moralmente ambíguo, com extensos poderes e origens desconhecidas. Os fãs apelidaram o Doctor deste período como "o Doctor sombrio" ou "arqui-manipulador". Lungbarrow, a história final do Sétimo Doctor nos livros, escrita por Marc Platt, revela o Plano em detalhes. O Filme * Doctor Who: O Filme supostamente resume o Plano Cartmel, embora não da mesma maneira que acontece em Lungbarrow. No filme, o Doctor diz ser meio-humano, uma declaração que causou muita controvérsia entre os fãs. Bibliografia en:Cartmel Masterplan Categoria:Doctor Who